Livin the Life
by lumbee28
Summary: letty and leon head down to mexico.dom and the rest of the team head down 3 months later
1. chp 1

Letty's P.O.V

I can't believe it, Dom made me leave. He made me and Leon leave. I'm so scared, I feel like when Dom got sentenced to go to Lompac. I can't believe Jesse got shot and Vince ay dios mios whats gonna happen to him. He could get arrested he wont tell on us but he'll take the fall. ay dios mios no puedo creerlo. Leon's drivin and hes quiet hes never quiet unless hes worried or sad. We are officially in Mexico cops cant touch us. Leons takin me to a fuckin hospital. I hate those damn palces there so damn freaky. My ribs hurt like fuck and so does my shoulder and back. I miss Dom. I know I act like a fuckin bitch around him and act like I dont love him. I've loved him since I was 13. Doc just told me I broke 6 god damn ribs,a dislocated shoulder,concussion and a bruise on my spine. I didnt even know I had a piece of fuckin glass in my hip but I do. Have to have surgery to remove the glass and to reconstruct 3 ribs. Just fuckin great. The best news is that i'm 2 months pregnant. How could I not have known. What will Dom think? Im in pain cant get meds to the baby. I hope the baby is fucked up cause if it is that'll kill me.

Leon's P.O.V

Damn Let's gonna be a mom, she'll be a good one. I cant stop thinkin bout jess and vince. damn dom shoulduva listened to let. I cant lose those two. This is to fuckin much. I gotta focus on let. I promised dom id take care of her and thats what im gonna do. I cant wait till we get yo Tampico. Let says its beautiful. Says she grew up their till she was 6. Said its on the beach. I just want to get their get some beers and sit out on the beach and wait. Sounds like a damn good idea.

Dom's P.O.V

Leon better be takin care of mi reina. She looked so scared and fucked up last time I saw her. I know i act like an asshole to her but i wanna change that. After the last heist we were gonna go down to Tampico lets old home and i was gonna propose to her on the beach. I wonder if she'll marry me. If she hates me it'll kill me. I need her so damn much.Im surprised she hasnt left me yet. Shes so strong at everything cept me. Im her weakness. God i love that girl so damn much. I want to show her im changing and show her how much I love her. I wanna get back to how we used to be. Its only been 3 days and i miss her, feels like shes been gone for a yr. Now we sit and wait for jess and vince to get better then i can go to mi amor.


	2. chp 2

Dom's P.O.V

Finally, were headin down to mexico. Haven't talked to Let or Leon in four months. I hope Lets alright. This is all my fucking fault. Jesse almost got killed Vince almost lost his arm and Let I dont know. God if Let was hurt real bad I'll never forgive myself. Were almost there. I cant wait. What if she hates me?

Letty's P.O.V

Theyre finally comin. I cant wait to tell Dom he's gonna be a papi! Twins! He's always talked about havin kids. He wants some. Oh my god theyre here. He's gotten so much bigger. God i love him. Wait what am i sayin he made me leave. We almost lost Jesse and Vince cause of him. I was pregnant and hurt and he wasnt here. I hate him. Why the hell did he come back. He's starin at me. Im glad Im wearing his shirt he cant tell im pregnant. Good. "Hey Let" thats all Dom has to say to me. Hell no. "why did you come back Dominic. We dont need you here. I dont need you. You have the nerve to come here and talk to me after what you did. Just stay away from me." good he's leaving wait is mi abuela talkin to him whats she sayin? "Dominic shes got alot of stuff goin on dont leave she needs you if you leave today she will never forget you. talk to her after dinner." of course he's runnin his hand over his head. "fine i'll stay''. Oh my god what have I done. i cant believe i told him i didnt need him cause i do. i love him. what have i done he hates me now.

Dom's P.O.V

she hates me. I didnt think she would hate me mad yes but hate no. what am i gonna do now. lets my life. i dont act like it but she is. im gonna be so lost now. i'll be alone. she'll always have my heart i'll never forget her. never.

Leon's P.O.V

why the hell did she say that bullshit. great. she'll be cryin soon. i hate pregnant women that hormones are crazy and shit. cant make up their damn mind. why cant they act the same when their pregnant. i wonder if she'll tell dom cause if she doesnt i will. he needs to know.

Letty's P.O.V

He's leavin to get somethin from town. I can hear everybody talkin bout the house and everything. im gonna have to tell them im rich here in mexico. mia keeps talkin bout the view of the ocean and the food here. just like mia. leon put dom's stuff in dom's room. i need to talk to dom soon. I'll wait for him in his room.


End file.
